


Alohomora Works on more than just Locks

by ReiverWrites



Series: Baby You Can Drive My Car [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Awkward!Stiles, Car Troubles, M/M, Road-Side Service!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds that the way into his heart is through his eyes. His car, on the other had, seems to need a little more persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohomora Works on more than just Locks

Stiles can be a little absent minded, he admits, but routine and a little effort can go along way. Except when you don't bother to maintain it, then things like only wearing one sock out and locking your keys in your car happen.

Seriously, Stiles has been driving for two years now and never has he locked his keys in his car. Until now.

He wasn't even late to the meeting with Scott; he was just sending a text to tell him that he was there, but the proof of his stupidity is in his car dangling from the ignition.

Stiles wishes he would have just bought that extra key when his father suggested it. 'It'll be fine.' He insisted. 'I'm not stupid enough to lock my keys in my car.' But then he had been. And here he is.

Scott has to get to work but tells Stiles to text him if he needs anything because despite what others may believe Scott is totally a good friend. Stiles actually has to make Scott go because responsibility is a good thing but is then left idly wondering why he was too stupid to make a key.

Thankfully, Stiles remembers that, while he couldn't be bothered to take the keys out of the ignition, his dad made him program an auto shop's number into his phone before he let him even hold the keys. So he pulls up the number and sets up an appointment with a nice sounding lady who starts their conversation with "Are you in a safe location?" and asks him questions like "Are there children in the car?" and "Did your keys get stolen?" until Stiles cuts her off to reaffirm that he just couldn't be bothered to be smart that day.

Stiles spends an hour waiting around; going to a coffee shop to waste time and making himself too jittery in the process. He's ridiculously grateful that they decided to meet in a strip mall and not the reserve on the edge of town that they frequent.

When Stiles finally gets a call it's from the guy supposedly sent to save Stiles a trek across town, he seems frustrated at not being able to find the jeep.

"Dude, no! It's blue. It's light blue. That doesn't even sound like red."

There's a low rumble from the other end of the phone and Stiles kind of hopes he didn't make it sound like it was the guys fault for not getting the right information.

"Give me a minute and I'll wave you down."

It takes a minute for Stiles to gain his bearings but then he runs outside and notices a truck parked beside his little jeep. He picks up the pace. The man's window is rolled down but he seems to be looking for something in the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Stiles calls, shoving his hands into his pockets while, simultaneously, the guy twitches a little at being addressed so suddenly.

"You locked out?" the man asks, glancing between Stiles and the jeep.

Really, these people should not be allowed to be attractive because Stiles doesn't know how to think with those eyes appraising him and that jaw set the way it is. "Well it'd be more embarrassing if I was locked in." he finally gets out, wondering why he can never just give the easy answer.

The guy seems used to some odd behaviour, though, because he just climbs out of the truck with this…device that Stiles can't even begin to explain, and walks to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"This one, yeah?"

Stiles nods in agreement even though he's not sure whether the guy means the window or the car or what. Regardless the guy starts his work like he knows what he's doing and Stiles leans against the hood, trying to be more suave than he feels. "So, does this happen often?" is what comes out of his mouth, because Stiles is smooth like rocky road ice cream.

Without glancing over at Stiles the man tells him, arms flexing obscenely, that he's probably met every single patron in the coffee shop because of this situation.

Stiles laughs genuinely and openly and swears he sees this little stunned expression on the dude's face like not only can he not believe that he said it in the first place but that Stiles laughed at it.

The expression is gone within seconds and the man stops trying to break his car. He presses his face closer to the window. A little put-out, his hands return to the contraption and he jostles it the other way and Stiles can hear the life-saving click that come with the unlocking of his car.

"Thanks, dude! You totally saved me!" because that car is as close to a genetic brother as Stiles is gonna get.

"It's my job." But there's a little twitch at the corner of the guy's mouth.

"Don't I get to know the name of my white knight?" Stiles calls as the man opens the blue door of Stiles' jeep and pulls out the keys.

The dark-haired sex god retreats from the jeep, stepping up a little too close to Stiles and hands him the keys, his lips pulling back into a predatory smile that makes Stiles feel hunted. "Derek Hale." Is all he offers before sliding past Stiles whose wide, brown eyes followed the other's every move.

Stiles shoves his free hand into his pocket, the other idly unlocking his jeep, you know, just incase, as he takes a deep breath. Derek's door is open and he's halfway through the practiced motion of entering the familiar vehicle when Stiles almost yells at him. "Doesn't my knight, Sir Derek Hale, want a kiss from the dude in distress?"

And, really, that was more distressing than getting locked out of his car.

But Derek stops hauling himself into the truck and turns to meet Stiles' embarrassed gaze. Seriously, his humiliation is palpable. Stiles can't help but feel vulnerable as Derek's eyes openly travels over his body contemplatively.

"Sure." He agrees slowly, almost looking a little embarrassed himself. "Why not?" he gives Stiles a facsimile of a smile then saunters back over to where Stiles is fidgeting. "After a date." He follows this up with his number and Stiles can't help but think that maybe Derek doesn't get a lot of practice at dating. Or talking to people in general.

Stiles smiles in return and though he's still more than awkward about locking his keys in his car he thinks it may have been worth it. And he may not mind doing it again sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF.net account.


End file.
